Portable wireless devices such as personal digital assistant (PDA) devices and portable wireless handsets, e.g., cell phones, enjoy widespread popularity. The popularity of these devices invites attempt to expand their uses. The introduction of Internet browsing in PDA devices and wireless handset devices is an excellent example of the effort to expand the device uses. As device uses increase, commercial service opportunities increase. The introduction of Internet capabilities into the portable wireless devices permits the sale of wireless access.
The limited memory, display, and bandwidth capabilities of portable wireless devices limits commercial opportunities by restricting the type of content readily available to a wireless device user. Content is typically formatted specifically for a wireless device in a way to conserve device capabilities. Rich content is avoided in favor of bare bones content. Users will accordingly favor more traditional connections through personal computers and work stations unless circumstances such as travel prevent access to such computers. In many ways, the PDA devices and wireless handsets remain a content access method to be used for highly basic content or to access content only when circumstances prevent a user from accessing content from another device.
Printing offers the opportunity for a user to view rich content, and is often favored over viewing content through a full web browser or other application on a personal computer or work station. In contrast, the wireless devices with limited capabilities lack convenient printing mechanisms. Operations to connect the devices via a wired connection almost defeat the purpose of having a portable wireless device in the first place.
One answer to these concerns is found in efforts to have the portable wireless devices communicate with peripherals and other devices through wireless communications. The Bluetooth RF communication format, for example, is directed toward expanding the utility of portable wireless devices by providing a short range, typically about 10 meters, communication channel for communications between portable wireless devices and other Bluetooth capable devices. Standing alone, the communication channel offers little to solve the print content dilemma faced by users of portable wireless devices, though. Due to the memory and bandwidth limitations portable wireless devices are relatively poor portals to push content from or through to a printer, even with the convenience of a Bluetooth or other similar wireless communication capability.